


An Inconvenient Bastard

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fan Comics, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Nightmares, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: Sometimes love is tough.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This quick story is mostly being done in the service of getting a feel for doing comics in this medium (my first attempts havee been very stiff) as well as purging some darker material I had kicking around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back after taking a bit of a break. I'll catch up on comments asap.


End file.
